<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuggets of Sunshine by Megumi_Ai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576374">Nuggets of Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_Ai/pseuds/Megumi_Ai'>Megumi_Ai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Jupiter Times [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime refrences, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jupiter Family, M/M, Other, Post MGS2, pre-MGS4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_Ai/pseuds/Megumi_Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a surprise visit from Raiden, Otacon and Snake are left in charge of taking care of Sunny. An issue arises when the little one gets a very hungry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otacon &amp; Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Jupiter Times [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nuggets of Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rays of sunlight peeked their way through the deformed blinds, the beams falling on Hal’s face. As his eyes fluttered open, he rubbed away at the remnants of the Sandman’s work. The world around him was blurry, thus his hands fumbled to locate the coffee table. Eventually, he found his glasses and placed them on his face where they belonged.</p><p>“Mornin’ Hal.” Small grunts followed as Snake continued his reps of pushups. The legendary Solid Snake had always been physically fit thanks to his superior genes and persistently worked to maintain it, despite the challenges the accelerated aging brought.</p><p>“*<em>yawn*</em> Good morning, Dave.” As the world around him came into focus, the fog in his mind cleared. Events of the previous night came rushing back: the rendezvous with Raiden, the impromptu change of plans, and the toddler unexpectedly in their care. How they spent the night and Sunny fell asleep right next to him.</p><p>
  <strong><em>Oh no, Sunny</em>!</strong>
</p><p>She wasn’t on the couch anymore nor in his general line of sight. His eyes darted from one wall to another, mind frantically racing with a long list of potential ideas of what could have gone wrong. Did she run away?! Did she trap herself exploring the apartment?! Manage to get into the weapon stash?! Or worse yet… Did The Patriots manage to steal her back?! </p><p>He called out, voice cracking in desperation “Snake! Where’s Sunny?!”</p><p>“Relax Hal. I’ve got a visual on her. She’s chilling in the corner.” Snake pointed to the corner where she was nestled between the desk and the wall, reading a book. Curled up in an oversized black t-shirt with a red logo from a fictitious corporation in a popular mecha anime.</p><p>“Seems like she was bored, waiting for you to wake up. So I let her pick one out of a box of yours to keep her entertained. I also grabbed a t-shirt of yours for her to wear, thought it was better than that ratty old thing she was wearing.”</p><p>The brawny man lowered his body down to the ground and pushed it up before he continued to speak, “Go wash up and get into a fresh change of clothes. I’ll continue to keep an eye on her.”</p><p>Hal got up and stretched. His neck ached, stiff from sleeping on it wrong the previous night. The younger man momentarily disappeared into the back bedroom and then the bathroom before emerging into the living area freshened up, or at least as fresh as normal for him. Hal made his way over to the kitchen and began preparing himself some instant coffee. “Sunny, why don’t you come to join me at the table?”</p><p>She managed to maneuver off the floor and wobbled over to the dining table. There was a weak grunt as she scaled one of the weathered wooden chairs, plopping the book on the table.</p><p>“What ya reading there?” As his mug of water heated up, Hal grabbed another cup from the cabinet.</p><p>Sunny’s scraggly arms stretched out as she boldly presented the worn-out cover. Aging gold lettering accompanied by an outdated interpretation of a robot carrying an astronaut adorned its cover.</p><p>{<em>I, Robot by Isaac Asimov</em>}</p><p>“Ah yes, the origin of the Laws of Robotics.“ He set the cooler cup down on the table, adjusting his spectacles in the process. Hal began an unintentional ramble about the implication of the laws and their influence on the science fiction genre.</p><p>Meanwhile, two tiny hands enveloped the plastic cup, and Sunny guzzled the clear refreshing liquid.</p><p>“Man kid, must have been thirsty. Chugged that thing like there’s no tomorrow. “ Completing his last set of reps Snake had started to mosey his way into the kitchen. Sunny held out the empty glass towards her newfound guardians.</p><p>“M-more, puh-please…”</p><p>“Of course!” Hal beamed. </p><p>Being more sunny, welcoming, and cheery was a skill he had practiced over the years, albeit he was nowhere as proficient as other people like Mei Ling. But he knew it was vital to be as warm and welcoming as possible. It must have been a nightmare growing up under the frightening watch of The Patriots. He wanted to do everything to combat that, no kid should have experienced something that traumatic especially at such a crucial developmental stage. </p><p>Water rushed from the tarnished faucet to refill the cup when he turned the handles, followed by a strange growling sound. Otacon and Snake glance at each other, puzzled, realizing that neither was the source. The sound rumbled again. Their heads turned towards the table, staring at Sunny.</p><p>“Hungry, kid?”</p><p>She timidly nodded her head.</p><p>“Don’t blame ya.” Snake’s broad shoulders shrugged. “It is getting to be about lunchtime.”</p><p>Otacon checked the oven’s digital display that read past eleven. “Oh, guess I didn’t realize how late I slept in.” His face flushed in embarrassment. “Let’s see what we’ve got.“</p><p>The fridge and cabinet doors swung open almost simultaneously. Two pairs of eyes scanning shelves for their contents.</p><p>Hal gave his status report, “The cabinet only has military rations, instant coffee, and a granola bar.” </p><p>Snake’s soon followed, “All fridge got is creamer,  butter, a couple of beers, and leftover ketchup packets.”</p><p>“None of them are gonna do us any good.”</p><p>“We could always give her coffee. Seems like that’s all you ever eat.”</p><p>“Snake!!!” There was a thud from the contact of Hals hand to Snake’s muscular arm. “There is no way we’re using it as a substitute for a decent meal, let alone give that bucket of caffeine to a toddler?!”</p><p>“I’m yanking your chain Hal… still we’re going to have to grab some temporary supplies. Thing is I have no idea what kid’s her age typically eat.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. I got plenty of experience with that, remember that I spent plenty of nights babysitting E.E.”</p><p>Hal made his way over to the coat closet, taking out a brightly colored retro windbreaker obtained from some thrift shop trip. It was pulled over his mop of grayish-brown hair. Sunny had followed closely behind him.</p><p>“I’m heading out to the grocery store to pick up a few things. For the time being, I guess that granola bar should tide her over for the time being. Preheat the oven to 350 degrees for me would you?” </p><p>Snake confirmed with a brief nod.</p><p>The doctor squatted down to get on eye-level with the girl. “I’ll be back soon. You can keep reading that book until then.” He patted her head as he turned to make his way out of the door. Arm snagged as he stepped away. “Be safe, partner.” Snake leaned in and left a chaste kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… I hear ya.” Hal replied somewhat dismissively. Several clicks of the safety latches later and he was already out the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>About an hour later Hal came barging back through the front door, plastic bags pulling down on his arms. He hobbled over to the table, releasing the extra weight and then hanging up his coat. Meanwhile, Snake began unloading the groceries: pasta, ground beef, milk, various snack foods, red sauce, frozen peas, garlic bread, and one other item that caught Snake’s interest. An eyebrow raised as he held up the mostly red package.</p><p>“Hnnngh… chicken nuggets?”</p><p>“Yeah, can’t go wrong with them.”</p><p>Sunny had left her place on the couch to go into the kitchen, craning her neck upward to get a look at the food her towering guardians were discussing.</p><p>“But why the hell are they shaped like dinosaurs?!”</p><p>“Thought it would be fun.” Hal leaned into Snake’s ear to whisper. “She needs fun, she’s a kid.” Upon backing away and, raising his voice to its normal volume, he continued, “Plus dinos are cool.”</p><p>“Wait, hold on a second.” Snake held up his hand. “Is that why you called it REX?!”</p><p>Hal withdrew into himself, fiddling with the hem on his tee, “M-maybe...”</p><p>A hearty chuckle rumbled from Snake’s chest. “Of course you did! God, you’re such a nerd.”</p><p>Hal gave a cheeky grin, “But I’m YOUR nerd.”</p><p>“Ya, got me there.” The two shared a hearty laugh and a small smile secretly crept across Sunny’s face as well. </p><p>Hal slid the tray of nuggets into the hot oven, setting the timer.</p><p>“Alright, Sunny. Hang on tight a bit longer ‘til they’re done, okay?”</p><p>The little girl nodded and returned to reading the sci-fi novel she acquired.</p><p>Some time passed and the smell of breading and juicy meat wafted through the air. The timer’s alarm went off. Potholders protected Hal’s scrawny hands from the hot metal, procuring the tray. Three different plastic plates were loaded with the hot fresh nuggets and ketchup from the individual packets. Each plate was placed down on the table.</p><p>“Sunny, be careful. The food is still hot.”</p><p>She gingerly put down her reading material and reservedly reached out to grab a stegosaurus and dip the tail into a ketchup pile.</p><p>The flavor hit her taste buds. Round face lighting-up more and more as she kept chewing. It quickly faded as she had noticed that Snake and Hal were observing her intently. Contrary to the expected reaction, she was met with authentic smiles, free of harm and malice, from both of her new caretakers.</p><p>“Dig in, squirt!”</p><p>Sunny upon receiving assurance continued to devour the dino nuggets until her plate was clean. It was gently nudged towards Hal.</p><p>“C-ca… M-more...” her words petered as she struggled to say them more than usual.</p><p>Hal took the initiative to push the exchange forward, “Did you want some more?” </p><p>She nodded her tiny head, tiny fingers clenching and releasing the cotton of her shirt.</p><p>“Of course you can have more!” Hal smiled and got up to supply another serving. “Eat as much as you want!”</p><p>“That way you’ll grow up big and strong like me, unlike Hal.” Snake was ribbing at his partner yet again to lighten the mood.</p><p>The corners of Sunny’s lips curved upward as giggles started to sound. Her genuine happiness in that brief moment was precious. It was impossible for Snake and Hal to not smile and laugh along with her. The dino nuggets may have cost only $4.87 but the sunshine it brought into their lives was priceless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this idea for a looong time. Originally it was just the simple idea for a brief 4-panel or so comic of Sunny trying dino nuggets for the first time. But due to my utter lack of artistic practice couldn't get it to turn out right. Then I went to write it and ended up evolving into "Arrival", the first work in this series, which I left out the nugget plotline because with all the other stuff going on it didn't really fit anymore.</p><p>Anyways hope you enjoyed reading this and the cute Jupiter Family moments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>